new mutant
by jannbusa
Summary: the xmen find a new mutant but his best friend get stuck on the ride too.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story of x men when a new mutant joins they never new it was a two for one sell

This is a story of x men when a new mutant joins they never new it was a two for one sell. Review if u want a second chapter.

Ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Justin stood in the middle of the road in ut with a giant crowd holding up an anti mutant signs cornering him down! Justin panicked as suddenly a giant sentinel threw down from the sky! The sentinels hit onto the ground as the crowd all ran away in fear of the giant robots!

Justin's expression suddenly changed as his body transformed into a wolf! He quickly raged away from the monsters passing them as the giant robots turned around glaring at him! Justin looked behind him as suddenly the sentinel held out his hand! A rocket suddenly shot out as Justin became a bat flying into the sky!

Justin flew down to the ground as he became his small 13 year old self racing down the street! Hans walked out of his house as he saw his best friend run down the street! He then looked up seeing the sentinels!

The sentinels face suddenly shifted to Hans. "Mutant found!" He said as he pulled out his hand shooting out a rocket! Hans quickly jumped onto his grass doing a front handspring as the rocket dove into the ground exploding!

Hans reached to his feet as he kept running down! Justin ran down the street as he heard a rocket explode a long ways ago. He turned around seeing his friend run down the street. Justin suddenly became a cheetah as he ran back for his friend!

When he reached him he then became a horse! Hans jumped onto the horse as they both ran down the street away from the giant sentinels.

Kitty Pryde walked into Xaviers office in her x men suite. "Yes professor you wanted me?" She asked seeing Storm Wolverine gambit and Nightcrawler in the room too.

"There is a new mutant found." He said as the TV. turned on showing The two mutants run down the street. "I need you too get them away from the sentinels and back here for now. Take the X jet and go." Xavier told.

The four ran out of the room into the mansion racing down for the X jet.

Justin kept running with Hans on his back as Hans jumped off the horses back as Justin became himself. "You know hans this does count as an emergency." Justin told. "Not yet." Hnas told as they both looked up seeing the sentinels jump down from the sky! "Well if you won't use you're power then I will!" Justin told as he suddenly became his blonde friend! Justin then closed his eyes then snapping them open they glowed green! Justin jumped into the air as he snapped his tongue out that was gigantic size catching ont the sentinels head as he jumped onto the sentinels shoulders! Justin then threw his arms up as suddenly vines shot out from the ground slashing threw the sentinel!

Hans looked up at his friend as suddenly another Sentinel looked down at Hans kicking him in the stomach as Hans shot back flying threw the air! Oww!" He shouted as suddenly Nightcrawler appeared behind him grabbing him! Nightcrawler then appeared on the street floor in a black smoke! He let go of Hans as Hans looked up at the blue men in aww. Suddenly Kitty Pryde ran from behind them as suddenly the sentinel Justin was on started to fall! Justin became an eagle as he flew off! Kitty looked at the sentinel that crashed in front of her! She quickly clenched her fists as she ran threw it! Storm jumped down from the skyas lightning swerved around her body! Wolverine then jumped over her!

"Stay here!" Night crawler ordered as suddenly he disappeared in black smoke. He appeared in front of a sentinels hand that was about to shoot a rocket! Once the rocket touched him he disappeared into the air throwing the rocket down to the street ground! Kitty then suddenly jumped inside the sentinel as she became whole tearing out wires after wires.

Kitty then started climbing up the sentinels wires! She reached to the head looking out the eye as she suddenly saw Wolverine jump up to it! She ducked down as Wolverne sliced the head of and almost her head! Kitty then bent up. "Watch it Logan!" She screamed as the sentinel started to fall! She looked up as she saw the other two sentinels shoot two rockets for her! She screamed as suddenly Storm shot lightning threw both of them!

Nightcrawler looked up as a rocket shot down for him1 He suddenly disappeared on the sentinels shoulder as the rocket started coming for him! The rocket shot into the head as Nightcrawler disappeared.

The last sentinel stood strong as he shot some eye lazers! Storm flew over them swiftly dodging as Kitty then became her go threw anything self as a giant foot stomped ontop of her! Wolverine then appeared in front of the eyes as he slashed his claws threw the glass!

Storm then shot a giant gust of wind out throwing the Sentinel off his feet! He crashed down to the ground.

Justin and Hans stood on the bottom of the road looking up at them as all of the sentinels fell to the ground. Storm and wolverine jumped down to the ground. "Come on." Storm told as they all started running for the X jet.

They all ran inside as suddenly more sentinels got onto the road! Kitty started getting on as she then looked back seeing the sentinels look back at her!

"Go go!" Kitty screamed as she ran into the jet. Storm locked onto the controls as she quickly lifted of flying away as suddenly a rocket stabbed into the ground where they where a few seconds ago.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssdddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Thanks for reading review if u think its good or want a second chapter or just want to help me with it.


	2. Chapter 2 wolverine vs Hans

Thanks for the review im gonna try to add as many x men carachters as I can.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Justin and Hans stepped off the jet looking at the giant house in front of them. 'Wow wait." Storm told.

Hans and Justin turned around. "You, I am sorry but you aren't but you aren't a mutant we cant take you in here." Storm told.

Hans smiled looking at his best friend Justin. "If you take my best friend, then im coming too." Hans told confidently.

"Yeah and besides Hans is, a" Justin was about to say till Hans elbowed him in the stomach. "Oww. Fine, He's just a really good fighter." Justin told.

"Yeah, but he's just still a non mutant, they'll always betray you." Wolverine told with a confident pissed of tone.

"What's you're name?" Kitty asked as she stepped off the jet. Hans just looked up at the beautiful girl. "Hans." He replied.

"Awwe germen, I think we should keep him here." Nightcrawler told stepping off the jet.

"No I'm not I mean I was born there but still, we came back in under an hour." Hans told.

"Either way he's to weak, he would just be dead weight." Wolverine told stepping forward.

"What's you're problem dude." Hans asked stepping forward in anger. "I just don't think we need another person here that's useless." Wolverine told.

"I don't know I might be able to beat you in a fight." Hans told stepping forward. Right when his foot touched the ground metal claws shot out in front of his face. "Let's try it then." Wolverine told.

Hans just smirked as he looked up at the furious man standing in front of him. "Follow me then." Wolverine told.

"Wolverine, don't do this." Storm told.

"This punk needs to learn some manners." Wolverine told walking into the mansion.

"I call first chair, dibs." Kitty told as she ran forward running straight threw the door. "Ooh god, kid you're in for it." Storm told. "I mean no offense but he is like trained to kill." Storm told in her accent.

Gambit walked past him giving him one glance but no more. Night crawler then walked up to them. "I'll give you guys a ride." Nightcrawler told as he grabbed there arms as they all disappeared into a black smoke.

Wolverine was standing in the danger room with his claws pulled out and he looked angry. Suddenly all 3 of them stood in the danger room as Nightcrawler let go of Hans as the two appeared in the room above it looking threw the window.

Storm pushed a button looking out the window. "Okay you guys, you're gonna fight in maze stage. There will also be sentinels but since that's uneven for Hans we'll add some bombs." Storm told, "Okay here you go." Storm told as she pressed a different button. Suddenly walls appeared in front of them spreading them apart. Right when they did that a giant purple robot appeared over one side of the danger room, Right then Hans just started smiling.

(Can't wait to find him.) Hans told as he jumped up climbing up a wall. He reached on top of it as he quickly got into a sitting position looking around. He finally saw a glance of Wolverine as he smiled jumping off. He landed on the ground with a smile as all a sudden an explosion erupted, he was flown back smacking into a wall.

Hans groaned as he fell to the ground. He then looked up seeing a sentinel standing above him. It had glowing eyes as it said, "Target acquired." As it suddenly threw a miscle out of its hand. Hans looked at it startled as he quickly jumped up landing on the side of the miscle. The miscle suddenly started spinning in circles trying to get the target it was on.

Hans smiled when he felt satisfied he jumped off. He dove over a wall as the miscle exploded into it crashing the wall to bits. Hans just smiled as he jumped over another wall.

He landed as he ran down the hall. He then looked up seeing Wolverine in front of him. Wolverine growled as he ran forward. Hans just stood there till Wolverine dove for him slashing his claws. Hans smiled as he did a front flip. He landed on Wolverine's back jumping off. Wolverine smacked into the ground. Hans landed as he smiled at the man laying on the ground.

Hans spun his leg up kicking his heel into Wolverine's spine. He felt a satisfying crack as he let go stepping back. Wolverine just smiled as he stood up looking at Hans. Hans smiled another time as he did a bunch of quick jabs into Wolverine's stomach.

They where certain pressure points on the stomach. He then pulled his fists up punching into his chin. He felt the skin peal as blood started to drain. Wolverine started to bleed as he looked up, the cuts suddenly heeled right in front of his eyes. Hans's mouth widened in shock.

Wolverine smiled as he punched his palm into Hans's face throwing him to the ground.

Proffesor Xavier was teaching a class as he suddenly stopped talking hearing some thoughts. He heard Hans's voice. (Holy crap how do I beat this guy?) Hans asked to himself. Xavier sat there for a second trying to figure out who the person was.

"Proffesor?" Magma asked from the end of the class room.

"Oh sorry, I just heard someone fighting Wolverine." Proffesor told as he then just kept talking.

"Hey I kind of want to fight with them, can I?" Kitty asked

"No, I'm sorry but this guy wants to fight him and he might as well get used to losing." Storm.

"He can win." Justin told.

"And who are you his boyfriend?" Gambit asked.

"You're next in there." Justin said.

Hans smiled as he ran up the wall with Wolverine stabbing into the wall. Hans grabbed his hands onto Wolverines back as he kicked off his back. Wolverine dove into the wall tackling head first.

"Flippy bitch." Wolverine whispered as he stabbed his claws back wards. Hans jumped back dodging as he quickly punched into Wolverine's face. Wolverine bent his head but then slashed his claws slashing threw Hans's shirt.

Hans's shirt tore off in shreds. Hans stepped back grabbing the cut. Blood slowly drained out as Hans looked up at him. As he then heard another robot voice. 'Target aquired." Another sentinel said looking down at them. Hans looked surprised as he jumped over suddenly another bomb exploded.

Hans flew back hitting the ground. The sentinel stomped his foot down heading straight for Hans. Hans hid his face as the robot suddenly disperced into little techno bits.

The entire danger room dispersed into them getting rid of the maze and all of the sentinels too. Wolverine just looked around staring straight into the window. Hans turned around to see that now an old guy in a wheel chair that was bald.

"Wolverine leave the man alone, I am sorry Hans. You can go grab you're things and go to you're room." Xavier told.

'I don't know where my new room is and I don't have anything." Hans told.

"yes you're room is the second door on the third floor Justin im afraid but you are sharing a room." Xavier told.

Hans smiled back as he walked out of the danger room taking one last glance at Wolverine seeing how pissed he was made him want to get out of there faster.

Him and Justin walked up the stairs finding there room. They both walked into the room seeing the two beds. They both saw some money on there beds. Hans smiled in amazement of the generosity of his new home as he walked up to it seeing a note under it. "Hey look at this." Hans thought pulling it up.

"This is for new clothes and shoes." Was all it said as Hans read it out loud. "You know I think we should use this for new clothes for me." Hans said pulling his finger threw the new claw marks slashed across his shirt.

Justin then looked up at him. "Why didn't you tell them about you're powers?" Justin asked.

Hans stopped pulling the money into his pocket as he turned around to look at him. "My powers where never something I wanted so I am not using them. At least I'll try to keep it a secret for as long as I can." Hans told.

That's stupid." Justin told.

"Hmm probably….." Hans told.

In the bottom floor Xavier was down stairs in his office reading a book. He then stopped hering a thought that was literally screaming at him, listen to me. He listened as he heard Hans's thoughts. He heard the thought of Hans saying how he didn't want people to know his powers where there. But then he saw, the thoughts Hans had.

He saw the thought of vines slashing threw the air and people screaming, he also saw Hans in the middle with a furious face fighting a guy. He then saw the last image of Hans wrapping a vine around the guy and threw him down the wall forcing him to crash threw a wall, with his head and body severely injured.

Xavier then opened his eyes pulling his fingers apart. He then shook his head a little. (I don't want to here this.) Xavier thought as he tried to shut it out but the thoughts where to loud, to unknown. Xavier then pulled his eyebrows together not able to shut it out. Then he finally calmed his face as he pulled his wheelchair out the door heading into the elevator.

"But Justin, remember what happened to Skyler. I almost killed him, and that doesn't sound too awesome to me." Hans told as they both stopped talking when they heard a knock. "Just don't tell anyone." Hans told as he walked to the door.

He opened it as he was greeted by professor X. "Hey, Xavier?" Hans asked.

"Yes, Hans." Xavier told not even having to think.

"Yes well the money I have given you should be used soon, Hans you look like you need it the most." Xavier told seeing the slashes. "Oh and I hope you don't mind but a couple other people need some new clothes too. So if you don't mind can you go with Jubilee and Collasus?" Xavier asked.

"Sure." Hans told.

"Well here they are." Xavier told as he pulled in as Jubilee and Colasus walked in. Jubilee had big lips with luscious make up. She also wore a belly shirt with tight shorts with a big jacket over her arms and the sides of her stomach.

Colasus was a big teenager that looked Russian and had dark hair. He wore a famous stars and straps shirt that looked meant to be baggy but it fit him pretty tight. He also wore baggy dark blue pants with a chain coming off his pocket.

"You should go as soon as possible I here theres a party coming up soon." Xavier told as the four greeted each other and quickly left.

Psylocke ran threw a forest faster then usual and her breathe was strong. Her dark purple hair flew past her as she jumped over twigs and bushes. Her glowing swords just seemed like a fast ray as she ran threw in her dark tight out fit. She then heard footsteps behind her as she stopped jumping up a tree.

She bent down on top of a big branch. She then heard the footsteps slow as sabreetooth and mystique ran under the tree. Sabretooth sniffed the air tracking Psylocke down. Psylocke raised both eyebrows in fear as she quickly grew angry. She quickly sliced her sword threw the branch she was standing on. The branch fell smashing onto Sabretooth's shoulders.

Sabretooth felt the large branch hit him as Psylocke jumped off the log kicking mystique in the face. Mystique took the hit flying back as she did a quick back flip landing on her feet. She got in a fighting pose as she quickly shifted her blue body into Psylockes. She made the glowing swords smiling with yellow eyes. Psylocke looked angry.

She ran forward slashing her sword for Mystique and Mystique quickly blocked with her sword. She then smiled doing a front flip as she smacked her foot onto Psylockes head. Psylocke flew to the ground with Mysitques foot on her back.

She breathed in furious trying to get up but then Sabretooth wrapped his humongouse arms around her pulling her up. Psylocke was a prisoner.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Thanks for the review again but same rules.


End file.
